Monster Maker Card Game: Mini Monstrous Stories!
by Happy Dream Lands
Summary: Takes place nine months after the events of Monster Maker Card Game: The Monstrous Beginning! In the middle of all the zany adventures the now good friends -the monsters and the humans- go on, Joseph thinks he's seen a sixth monster wandering around town. At first he thinks nothing of it, but now the figure shows up almost every day! Is there another monster in Ohio state? Or more?
1. Chapter 1: Out of Bounce

Author's Note: It's that time again, everyone! Welcome to my fifth story here on Fanfiction entitled, "Monster Maker Card Game: Mini Monstrous Stories!" (It feels weird starting a fifth story immediately after the fourth one. I'm so used to doing 11-chapter stories.)

Anyway, as you've already figured out, this is the second installment of the three-part series of "Monster Maker Card Game," or simply, "Monster Maker". I really enjoy the concept of both the card game and my story, and I've been practicing drawing the five monsters (and exploring ideas for the kids' looks) on paper.

Petey is the easiest character for me to draw, as he had the least amount of details and a simple design that I have experience with (take a rabbit, put bat wings on him, and you have Petey)! XD Buck and Roy, on the other hand, are the hardest (mostly because of their head shapes) but I'm continuing to practice them!

So in this story, similarly to "The Garbage Pail Cuties! :D A Series of Shorts", there is going to be a series of random shorts (only this time, they really are completely random; no one short will focus on particular monsters or kids.) This way, we can see all the characters interacting with the same amount of spotlight each time. (Also) similarly, there will be a main story tied into all the shorts.

The main story for this is as follows: Joseph thinks he's seen a sixth monster wandering around the town, causing him to wonder what would happen if other monsters came out of Lake Erie as well. You'll be excited to find out what happens and whether he's right! :D Also, this story takes place a month after the events of the first MMCG fan fiction, so now it's almost the middle of July.

I got a question that I will answer by the end of the chapter! With intros out of the way, here's the first chapter, everyone! :D

* * *

"AHHHHH!" a voice screamed, shattering Joseph's ear drums as his body shook with the chills. Even though he was inside his house, and the scream clearly came from outside, he still was able to hear it really well. He was making lemonade for his friends, who were playing whiffle ball outside in his backyard. Thankfully, Joseph wasn't in the middle of pouring any.

Almost in response to the scream, a few footsteps were heard creaking closer to the back door. Joseph's head turned as Petey emerged inside quickly, running right up to his human. "Joseph!" Petey flustered, trying to stay calm. "Roy accidentally hit Buck all the way across town again with his bat! We have to go find him!"

"Ugh, again with this?" Joseph grumbled, following Petey outside with the others. He opened the storm door as Petey flew outside from above him. From there, he was able to see Sassy standing at the catcher's mound, looking worried, and an annoyed Snoot in the pitcher's circle.

The other four kids were sitting against the fence, opposite of Joseph's house. They still looked horrified from what they just saw.

Roy was at home plate, right in front of Sassy, with an ashamed expression on his face. "Thg boi erh btbg... _**gffh**_ ," he muttered, holding his face down. (Translation: Sorry about hitting him... _**again**_ _ **.**_ ) He was no longer holding the bat.

"Well, how the heck do you keep _**doing**_ that?!" Joseph shook his head dramatically. "Buck is, like, the tallest of all us; there is _**no way**_ you could have single-handedly swung him all the way across town!" Upon hearing that statement, one of Petey's ears perked up and he flew over next to Joseph.

"Remember what I said before? Monsters have the capability to do anything to anyone up to _**ten times**_ their own body weight. In other words, any of us could actually carry, or drag, or _**swing...**_ even the tallest monster in the group. However, since Buck _**is**_ pretty much mine and Sassy's version of ten times the body weight, we couldn't affect a monster that was supposedly taller than him. The only possible exceptions of that rule are Roy and Snoot; they're almost Buck's height."

"'Tis true," Snoot added from a distance, now leaning against the back of the house and blowing a wad of gum. Joseph nodded. "That's right... but wait, you were able to carry _**all of us**_ when we flew back to my house, remember? So isn't that _**way more**_ than your body weight?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention!" Petey gestured to his wings. "Monsters with wings have an advantage over the majority that don't. So no matter our height, we are automatically able to support extra weight." "Woow," Joseph muttered, impressed. His face shot up after a moment, whipping his head back to Roy. "But seriously, how did you do that?"

"Buck was trying to get out of the way, but Snoot had already pitched the ball and Roy swung both _**it**_ and Buck anyway," Sassy explained.

"Hey, guys? Ain't we gotta go save that yellow guy now?" Snoot asked loudly, finishing his gum. "Ah'm all outta gum an' ah'm bored."

"Right!" Joseph pointed his index finger, then ran towards the other kids. "C'mon, guys. Let's go find Buck!"

 _About An Hour Later..._

The kids and monsters had searched for Buck all around town, but there was no sight of him. Petey flew up higher than usual so he could survey the town, while Snoot and Roy searched in different areas from the kids to cover more ground. Sassy tried to figure out the trajectory from Joseph's backyard to the town in order to see where Buck could have landed this time.

She remembered that last time, he had ended up in a shrub just outside of the park, which was also near the auditorium. Maybe he had landed in there! That's why they couldn't find him in the town! "Guys, come gather around. I think I've got it!" Sassy exclaimed, with the others responding by crowding her. "Buck is probably in the auditorium! It explains why we can't find him outside anywhere. We should go in and check."

"Good work, Sassy!" Petey cheered, high-fiving the female monster. "Alright, guys. Let's get in there and find our friend!" The monsters and kids ran inside the building, but were quickly stopped by a man behind a booth. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... _**whoa!**_ " he said, holding out his hands. "Do you children have any tickets? You can't come in here without purchasing one. A show is currently in progress."

The man couldn't see the monsters, of course, so he could only see the five kids. A drop of sweat was barely visible on Billy's face as the man said 'show'. "Um... what show would that be...?" he asked, an edge of nervousness in his voice. "Why, the lion show, of course!" the man announced. "This is the one where the lions try to eat whatever winds up in their cage. It's quite a sight to see, actually- _**hey!**_ "

Billy bolted straight past the double doors and into the building. "Guys, we have to get in there! Those lions might eat Buck!" "Wait, Billy!" Petey called after him. "We don't even know that he landed in there!"

Billy turned his body around and halted. "But there was a huge gap in the ceiling of the auditorium outside! I saw it, and I kept quiet, hoping it wasn't what I thought... but Buck's gotta be stuck in there. Come _**on!**_ " But Billy was quickly caught by a security man and him and the four other kids were sent back outside.

"Ah... what're we gonna do?! Those lions might have Buck!" Billy's worried meter went from zero to eleven in just a few minutes. When he wasn't reading, lecturing or being quiet on his own, he could be the worry wart of the group, no doubt.

He kept alternating between the monsters and kids, grabbing their shoulders and saying 'What if X happened?!' and so forth. "What if... what if... what- _ **?!**_ " Snoot stuck his fuzzy hand out in front of Billy's face. He had little toleration for people who were constantly worried or over-reactive.

"Listen, Billy. Ya think that gettin' scared like that's gonna help?" "No..." Billy muttered. "But I can't help it..."

Snoot sighed. "Look, ah'm sure Petey can just fly us in through the ceiling hole that Buck created earlier, okay? We'll be able to see where he is in there... if he's in there, obviously."

Petey flashed a green thumbs up. "Right!" he agreed. "Don't worry, we'll get your monster back pronto, Billy!"

With that, Petey had everyone stack up on top of him and flew all the way above the circular building. He slowly landed next to the hole and instructed everyone to wait there while he examined the room. He poked down his head carefully, and sure enough, Buck was inside the cage with two other, snarling lions. Petey's eyes widened.

"Guys, Billy and Sassy were right! Buck's in the cage!" Billy grabbed Petey's shoulders firmly. "Petey... _**get him out.**_ " "No worries!" Petey's optimistic personality came back to life and he soared right into the place.

As Petey flew directly above the cage, Buck noticed him right away. "Petey!" he called. "Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here!" With that, Petey flew inside the cage.

 _One Fight With A Couple of Lions Later..._

Petey (using his wings and the bat that Roy hit Buck with), he had successfully defeated the lions and flew Buck back out of the hole in the ceiling. "Buck!" Billy called out, embracing the monster unexpectedly. "You're okay!"

"Yeah... those lions were hungry." Buck smiled a little, happy he was safe. Roy walked over and blurbed something: "HHt gthh yjkh." (Translation: I'm sorry for hitting you with the bat...) "It's fine," Buck shrugged. "It's not like it's the first time."

The kids and the monsters giggled for a few moments, with Joseph turning his head. His eyes widened as he realized that he saw a strange figure in the background, almost as if he saw another monster. There were only five of them, right...?

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo! First chapter done! :D Now, the question was whether I am going to be doing the After Chapter Theaters for this and future fanfics.

Hmm... I kind of want to keep that as a GPK thing, but I'm planning on posting each of the characters' official bios in the beginning of each chapter starting in the next one (posting things like their height, age, skin or fur color, likes, dislikes, etc.) and we're starting off with Petey! :D

Thank you for reading, and expect the next chapter in three days! However... lately, I've been noticing that I've been getting stressed out trying to make these due dates for the fan fictions to post here. With how busy everything is for me right now between school and family, it's affecting my mood at home a little bit.

So, I've decided that instead of 3-4 days, that I just type these stories at my own pace. But don't worry, I will never make it too long! :D Please just know that I'll have stuff up for you guys as soon as I can, but I might have to push some chapters to be done in a week, while for others, I may get better motivation that day and have it done in three days.

I felt that I needed to tell you guys that (plus my family will be over for Christmas break, so I won't be able to write anymore chapters for the break after the second and third one. But break usually goes by pretty quick, so don't worry! :D

Still, thank you so much for being patient, and as a sort of thank you gift, please check out YouTube and type in 'animation die young'. Click on the first video you see. This is an amazing animation by one of my favorite artists, Vivziepop! She does great work, and I thought that you guys might be into it! Be sure to check out her other vids as well, and I hope you like the video!

Thank you so, so much and again I'm sorry I have to keep pushing these deadlines, but I really have to concentrate on some other stuff for school and home. But don't worry, I'm just going to go at my own pace from now on, but nonetheless you will have at least one or two chapters each week. See you, and have an amazing break! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Cavity Catastrophe

Author's Note: Hey, guys! It's time for chapter 2 of MMMMS! :D

I'm getting _**so**_ much better at drawing the characters for Monster Maker and Garbage Pail Kids. It's just so much fun, and I'm now in a better mood than I was before. It turns out I just needed some extra time to just draw and relax. However, I'd still rather go at my own pace for these stories, but will always have two chapters posted per week.

Don't get me wrong, though, I _**love**_ writing stories here. However, it seems like the chapters come out better when I don't force myself to write (it was my fault for that, though! You guys have been so awesome and supportive!) That's why this chapter came out so good! Thank you guys for the understanding and support, by the way. Always appreciated! :D

Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the new header image is now including Sassy and Snoot instead of the other three! So now we know what all the monsters look like.

Now, here's the first monster bio, or as I like to call it, Monster Maker Profile!

 **Name:** Petey

 **Species:** Monster

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Unknown (Although, we know he's an adult in monster years, as for the other monsters.)

 **Height:** 4'5''

 **Weight:** 60 lbs.

 **Extra Notes:** Is the only monster in the group with wings!

 **Headcannon Voice:** Gilbert Gottfried

And there's the first bio! The second one will be Buck's profile. Now, let's get into chapter 2! :D

* * *

A few mornings after the previous chapters' incident, Petey woke up earlier than usual. He slid his green feet out of the shoes underneath him and glanced over at the clock sitting on Joseph's desk. It read 7:30 a. m., which meant no one else in the house would be awake for at least another half an hour.

Petey decided to brush his teeth now, then grab some breakfast early (some JELL-O, of course!), then brush his teeth again. Petey always made sure his teeth were clean. _**Always**_. After losing one of his teeth as a baby monster, Petey wasn't about to let that traumatizing experience happen again.

He was a neat freak, just like his human counterpart, Joseph. There was absolutely no room for teeth loss. None. _**Zip. NOTHING!**_ Petey wouldn't allow it.

He walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush from the tiny, white rack against the wall (Joseph's mom was confused on why Joseph insisted on having a third toothbrush in the bathroom.) He then grabbed a tube of toothpaste off the same rack, and opened his mouth in the mirror to see his teeth... and that's when he saw it.

" _ **AAAAAHHHHHH!**_ _ **"**_ Petey screamed so loud that Joseph instantly woke up and rolled out of his bed in shock. " _ **Oomph**_!" Joseph thumped to the ground in his bedroom, with his covers floating on top of him in response. "What happened...?!"

... Ten minutes later, Petey had explained to Joseph in the bathroom what had happened: he got another cavity. Of all the things, the one thing Petey hated was his teeth getting messed up, and that's exactly what happened.

"Petey, just calm down," Joseph gestured for Petey to breath slowly. "Getting a cavity isn't that bad. It just means that-"

"Never mind what it _**means,**_ Joseph! Who cares?! I just want it _**gone!**_ " Petey kept checking his mouth in the mirror. One of his teeth in the way back was the one with the cavity in it. It was tiny, but to Petey it was as big as the Great Wall of China.

"And _**yes**_ Joseph, getting a cavity _**is**_ that bad! If you get a cavity, it destroys all the enamel, and then the tooth breaks down, and, and... ah, what am I getting scared for?! We have to get to a dentist, pronto!"

With that, Petey snagged Joseph's arm and flew him out the window. "Hey, what about JELL-O breakfast?!" Joseph asked, getting on to Petey's back as they flew away.

 _At The Dentist's Office..._

"... So... what you're telling me... is that there is a monster in here right now that wants me to fix his cavity... and he's invisible. That's the story...?" the dentist furrowed his brows at Joseph, who nodded. "Yup. Well, technically he isn't invisible; kids can see him, just not adults."

"Uh huh..." the dentist clicked his tongue. "And, uh, you really believe this to be true? Heh, you have quite the imagination, little fellow..."

"Oh, I know, thanks. But he really is real, though. Want to watch me fly?"

With that, Joseph was immediately escorted out the building. He fell with a thud on his face. "Ow! What's with me _**falling**_ so much today, huh?!"

Petey flew above him and gave him a stern look. "... You _**do**_ realize I'm not going to calm down until you help me fix my cavity, right?" Joseph sighed deeply. "Ugh, yes, I know. Let's get the gang together and see what we can do then, okay?"

Before Joseph heard Petey's answer, though, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was the same figure from the other day, running in the distance, possibly scared off by something. This time, he could see it was pink...

"... What?" Petey finally asked, looking in Joseph's direction. The figure was now gone. "... Nothing..." Joseph responded, however he couldn't help but think it wasn't nothing.

 _Back At Joseph's House..._

In the afternoon, Joseph had ordered all the humans and monsters to come over and help fix Petey's cavity. They all gathered in the living room to devise a plan. "Hrm..." Sassy muttered, staring at Sarah's moleskin notebook. "... I think Sarah and I have something..."

"Oh really? What is it?" Petey urged eagerly, setting down a tray of lemonade glasses on the coffee table. "How about, instead of actually getting rid of the cavity... why don't we just paint it white? Then, the cavity is 'gone'! If you can't observe it, it doesn't exist, right...?" Sassy looked for support, but all she got were dumbfounded faces.

"... Um... _**okay...**_ good job, girls..." Petey clapped slowly, giving the others a sideways glance, "... but if we cover it in paint, it doesn't change the fact that a cavity is in the tooth... and it'll eventually fall out..."

"Yeah!" Snoot agreed loudly, nodding. "We have to do this the right way. So if we can't get Petey to a dentist to fix his tooth, then we should become the dentists _**for**_ him!"

"Don't you need a license for that?" Buck asked from the couch, with Billy nodding in curiosity. "Forget that!" Snoot dismissed, coming over to Petey's side and giving him a playful noogie. "We can figure it out. It's just _**one**_ cavity. Let's do it!"

The other monsters and kids cheered, getting supplies to get the job done.

 _Soon..._

After Petey was told to lay on a chase lounge while the others operated on him, Snoot started picking up some tools to drill Petey's tooth. He was wearing a doctor's outfit. "Hammer," Snoot instructed Sassy, who responded by handing him a hammer.

"Mirror," Snoot asked again, having a mirror in his fuzzy, blue hands after a moment. "Alligator Rade," Snoot said, with Sassy handing him a bottle of the popular drink. He took a swig of it and set it down on the table. "I was thirsty!" Snoot explained, getting back to Petey's tooth.

After a few more tools and fancy fur work, Petey was finally finished being operated on. "Take a look!" Snoot announced excitedly. With that, Petey looked in the mirror and saw...

"No way...! The cavity is gone!" he smiled happily, noticing the tooth had been recovered. "Oh, thank you, thank you, you guys!" Petey embraced the other monsters, though Buck and Billy were still skeptical on the results...

 _At Night..._

Later that night, before Petey went to sleep, he decided to check his cavity in the mirror again. Although he knew it was gone now, he wanted to have the satisfaction of seeing his once again healthy teeth. But when Petey looked in the mirror again... somehow, a second cavity was right next to the other now!

" _ **AAAHHH!**_ " Petey screeched, causing Joseph to fall from his bed again. Later, Sassy and Sarah had somehow found out about this and snuck into Joseph's house, then started painting over the two cavities.

* * *

Author's Note: And there's two! :D I'll see you guys for chapter 3 very soon, though I can't say what day. But don't worry, it'll be this week before Saturday, promise! And if I have time before then, I'll work on chapter 4.

See you, and thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping Spree

Author's Note: Hi again, guys! Before we start, I just wanted to say thank you _**so**_ much for the constant support and reading through my stories. It really makes me happy to see that you guys love reading my stories, and that and the fact that I love writing them anyway makes me want to do it much more! :D

Now, this next chapter is where things start to take a slight turn. Joseph and Petey are out shopping with Joseph's mom, and that's when Joseph spots the mysterious figure yet again, this time hiding in the store! Now, he's getting _**really**_ suspicious...

Now, here's Buck's Monster Profile! :D

 **Name:** Buck

 **Species:** Monster

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Height:** 6'5''

 **Weight:** 300 lbs.

 **Extra Notes:** Buck's head actually makes up _**half**_ his body weight!

 **Headcannon Voice:** Droopy Dog

And there's Buck's profile, everyone! (Heh heh, I showed this information to my dad to see what he thought, and he said something along the lines of, "Why did you make him so _**tall?!**_ " XD) Also, Sassy's up next for the profile.

So here we go, chapter 3 of the sequel!

* * *

"Mom, how long are we gonna be?" Joseph whined, walking beside his mom and his monster, Petey, inside the store. "Petey and I wanna get back to our JELL-O breath holding practice." Joseph's mom turned towards him whilst carrying a basket.

"Oh calm down, Joseph, you've been doing that so many times lately. You and your imaginary friend can practice your breath holding again after you help me with the groceries." "He's not imaginary, he's _**real!**_ " Joseph pointed out. It didn't make any difference.

When the three of them made it towards the first aisle, Joseph's mom handed him a separate list from hers. "This way we can get done quicker," she instructed.

"I want you to take all of these aisles on this side while I take the ones on the other. Meet me at _**that**_ register-" she pointed at register 3 "-when you're all set. And be careful! If you can't find me, just holler and I'll come looking for you. Got it?" Joseph nodded, eyeing the list. It wasn't that big; he just had to get bananas and bread and such.

Petey flew over to Joseph's side as Joseph's mom walked away. "Does it say JELL-O on there?!" he asked, a little giddy. "Hmm..." Joseph skimmed through the list. "... No, sorry buddy! But we _**do**_ have extra at home; maybe we can use that instead." Petey slumped, flying a little lower. "But then we won't have anymore for at least a few days..."

"You can deal without it," Joseph said, walking over to a corner and picking up an identical basket to the one his mom was using. He then started down the first aisle of the store.

Petey caught up to him and flew by his side. "... And just an FYI, Joey, you shouldn't get so worked up about your mom thinkin' I'm an imaginary friend; I'm _**invisible**_ to her, just like all adults. It's not her fault." Joseph sighed. "Yeah... I know, I just wish she could see you and the others. It would be so cool! Think of it: adults _**and**_ kids hanging out with monsters. Seriously, that'd be amazing!"

"Maybe," Petey pointed ahead. "But look, there's the first thing on the list." Joseph looked back down at his list and saw that the first item was bananas and apples. "Oh, yeah." Joseph was about to reach for the fruits in a bin when Petey cleared his throat. "Hey, you wanna make this _**more**_ fun?" he asked, motioning for Joseph to hold on.

He grabbed the basket off the ground and flew a little over six feet in the air. "Fruit basketball!" Petey cheered.

But Joseph hesitated. "Yeah... but I don't want to ruin the fruit if I miss the basket..."

"Come on!" Petey coaxed. "It's fun... really fun! And trust me; I love fruit just as much as you do... especially the limes! If I didn't think you could make the basket, I wouldn't have even suggested it."

Joseph looked down at the fruit, then gave a wicked smile. "Alright!" he said, getting ready to throw a banana. "You're on!"

A few minutes later, a mother and her daughter walked down the same aisle Petey and Joseph were in. The little girl gasped abruptly. "Mama!" she yelled, tugging on the bottom of her mom's skirt. "There's a weird, green bunny thing in this aisle playing with a boy... wait a minute! That's the rat from before! I want to join them!"

The mom looked away from her grocery list and shushed the girl. "Come on, Maya, keep your voice do-" The mom stopped mid-sentence as she saw what her daughter saw: (well, she didn't see Petey, of course... but she _**did**_ see the same basket he was holding 'floating' in the air.)

" _ **Aaahh!**_ " she yelped, grabbing her daughter's hand. "It's a ghost! _**A ghost! Everyone run!**_ " With that, she ran out of the aisle with Maya, screaming as she did. The two friends turned away from their game to see where all the noise was coming from. They shrugged, then Joseph continued to throw more fruit in the basket.

"Okay, I think we've got all of the fruit," Joseph said, observing the basket as Petey floated back down. Petey nodded, giving it back to Joseph. "Now we just have to get some bread, peanut butter, crackers, milk and a couple cans of sauce and then we're done!" A moment later, Petey perked up. He flew over to Joseph and whispered something in his ear. "And, uh... maybe some _**JELL-O**_ while we're at it...?"

Joseph's eyebrows slanted a little in assertion. "No!" he stated. "We _**have**_ more at home. If you eat too much, you'll get a stomach ache; _**trust**_ me, I've gotten one." Petey sighed but nodded, following Joseph to the next aisle.

... Ten more minutes later, after getting everything except the milk, Joseph crossed more items off the list. "Let's see... so we got the fruit, the peanut butter, the bread, the crackers, and the Regu sauce cans. So now we just need milk, and then we can head to register 3." Joseph crumpled the list back into the pocket of his jeans and high-fived Petey.

When they got to the cold section where the milk was, Petey spotted a familiar drink. "Look, Joseph! It's apple juice!"

"Whoa-ho-ho, no way Petey! No way!" Joseph shook his head. "You get _**so angry**_ for no reason when you drink apple juice! It's weird... it's like a trigger for you..."

"B-But come on, Joseph! It's the same as apples! _**Please,**_ can we get some?! Please?! Super extremely please?!" " _ **No**_ ," Joseph repeated, shaking his head. "You're just gonna get angry and stumble all over the place. You're not getting any!" "Fine..." Petey grumbled, glaring at the ground from another defeat. He faced away from Joseph as he reached for the milk.

"... Look, I'll make you a banana smoothie when we get back, okay?" Joseph offered as he carried the milk to the basket.

There was a door in the direction Petey was facing, and when he looked back up as he was about to respond to Joseph, he got the chills. "Joseph, look! There's something in the window of that door!" Joseph turned in the direction Petey was pointing as he set down the milk. "Eh, it's probably just an employee or..."

"No, it's not!" Petey exclaimed. "It didn't look... human. It was kinda pinkish... maybe some kinda animal wound up in there." "Wait," Joseph said in realization. "... Did you say... _**pinkish**_?"

Petey shrugged. "Well, I know it's not a real word, but-"

Joseph shook his head. "No, that's not why I'm asking. I think I've _**seen**_ it before... just wait here a minute, okay?" Joseph looked both ways to make sure no one else was watching him, then disappeared behind the door.

Behind the door, it was cold, and Joseph started shivering. He was confronted by a small staircase immediately, and that's when he looked up and saw the figure disappear into a room up there. Joseph started up the stairs, his heart racing a little both in anticipation to finally see the figure and fear that he would get caught.

When he reached the top, he looked inside the room that he saw the figure go in. However, it was empty. The lights were turned on, but no one was in there. A bunch of stacks of paper were sitting atop a desk, along with a desktop.

Joseph stayed there for an extra few minutes, wondering where it could have went. Lost in his thoughts, he jumped when he heard his mom say, " ** _Joseph!_** "

She had opened the door and was tentatively waiting for him at the bottom. "What the heck are you _**doing**_ up there? This is for employees only! I happened to find your basket all by itself when I passed by this aisle... I knew because you got so much extra fruit, like you always do."

Joseph glided down the stairs, meeting his mom at the bottom. "I'm all set too, so let's go check out," she said as the two friends followed behind her. "... Did you find anything?" Petey asked Joseph as they walked back into the store. Joseph shook his head.

"... But I will find it! I know now that it's not just a coincidence that I keep seeing that thing... so I'll catch it!" "Oh, so you've seen it before?" "Yeah," Joseph pumped his fist in the air. "We'll find it next time..."

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo! :D That was a fun chapter to write. In the next chapter, we're gonna get to see a better glimpse of the figure, and in chapter 5 we'll find out if it's a sixth monster!

Also, I made a mistake in the previous chapter and the description. This story actually takes place the following July, so since the final chapter of 'Monster Maker: The Monstrous Beginning!' took place during Halloween, this story takes place a total of _**nine**_ months after the first story, so it's next summer now! Sorry for the confusion, and I'll fix that soon!

Someone in the review section recommended Space Invaders! I actually have never seen that, but I've heard about it. I'll be sure to check it out (mostly because 'Ali Gator' *cough cough* KEVIN THOMPSON *cough cough* happens to be in the movie as well!) Thank you for the suggestion! :D

See you guys soon for chapter 4! And I have an idea that I'll share with you involving Monster Maker in the next author's note! :D

 **(Update: In case you haven't seen the review section, chapter 4 will be up by tomorrow, or Wednesday at the absolute latest! :D)**


	4. Chapter 4: Mall Spotting

Author's Note: Hi, guys! :D We're back on track for another chapter in the Monster Maker series! Now, last author's note I told you about an idea I had involving this series... what I want to try one of these times, sometime after I'm finished with this second story, I want to create some kind of animatic for Monster Maker! :D

An animatic is basically a rough draft of an animation, and I got some extremely funny audio from somewhere (which I won't reveal just yet!) that would really fit into this. I'm going to want to have this all completed and posted on YouTube and my DeviantArt account by the end of the bonus chapter for this story. The animatic will include all of the monsters and the kids! :D

My style is a little different from the artwork of the monsters in the card game, so I'm just making minor tweaks to that, but nothing major! You'll be able to tell who is who right away. In this animatic, Petey is going to be doing most of the talking, with Sassy saying a couple lines and maybe a one liner from Buck. Everyone else will be silent, since there are only two to three voices in the audio I'm using.

When it's finished, I'll tell you guys exactly where to go if you want to view it, and I really hope you like it! (Hint On What Will Happen: Petey drank too much apple juice, which is how he ended up in the situation he did... XD) The reason why I'm doing this is because 1.) I thought it would be such a fun project to work on by myself and 2.) Because you guys have been so supportive and I thought I should do something like this to show how awesome I think you guys are! :D

Also, what I'm also going to do is add 'Headcannon Voices' in the Monster Profiles for each chapter when I finish this story as well. This way, you can get an idea of what the monsters might sound like.

Now here's Sassy's profile! :D

 **Name:** Sassy

 **Species:** Monster

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Height:** 3'5''

 **Weight:** 50 lbs.

 **Extra Notes:** She has gills, but she can't swim!

 **Headcannon Voice:** Jessie J.

So here we go for chapter 4, and I can't wait to show you the animatic! :D

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Sassy, it's shopping day!" Sarah squealed to her monster as she slipped on her black Mary Jane shoes. "Shopping is always so much fun, don't cha think?!" Sassy nodded excitedly, applying the last of her mascara on her already thick, dark eyelashes. "Yeah it is! We're gonna do _**so**_ much of it!"

"So much of it!" Sarah agreed as she opened the door of her room. She ran across the hall, the _'tap tap tap'_ of her shoes clacking against the hard wood floor, and out the front door. "Hey, what are you in such a rush for?!" Sassy called, still aggressively applying her makeup on her face. "It's only ten in the morning! And isn't your mom driving us?"

With that, Sarah opened the front door and popped her head back in. "Oh yeah," she remembered. "But she's taking so long!" "Just wait a minute, Sarah. Don't worry, they said that the pastel sweaters will be on sale _**all day**_. We have plenty of time!" Sarah smiled, walking calmly back into her room. "Yeah, I know... it's just... I love shopping!"

"I know, me too!" Sassy shrieked, the two girls giggling in hysteria.

 _One Hour Later, At The Mall..._

"Yes yes yes! The sweaters are still there," Sarah pointed ahead of her, admiring the selection of the lightly-colored shirts. "I told you!" Sassy teased, walking arm in arm with Sarah inside. The store had lots of clothes, enough for even two shop-addicted girls like these two.

"Okay, Sarah..." Sarah's mom's voice trailed off when she saw Sarah giving her the sideways glance towards nothing. She sighed. "I mean, _**girls**_..." she corrected. "Make sure you meet me right back here in an hour an a half. We'll eat, then you... 'two'... can shop a little longer, then we'll leave. Got it? Right back here in an hour and a half. If you get lost, text me on your cell."

"Got it, mom," Sarah replied, waving her mom goodbye. When Sarah's mom disappeared after making a left turn down a wing, the two girls turned back to the store they were at- their favorite store. The name of it was 'Goodwill', decorated in big, bright, pink letters on the wall. It was packed with tons of clothes, makeup, bags and everything girly.

They both eyed all the girly items hungrily and glanced at each other. "... It's time for _**shopping!**_ "

Sarah went over immediately to the pastel sweaters and took a light magenta one off the clothing rack. She held it up to her tiny frame. "Cute!" she clapped. Meanwhile, Sassy always raided the makeup aisle first, taking up all of the lipstick in the section. "This one is _**especially**_ pretty," she declared, trying on a glittery-type of lip gloss. "Looking good, Sassy!" Sarah flashed a thumbs-up at her friend.

After a purchase of four sweaters, five new lip balms, a pack of mascara and a fashion scarf, both the girls strolled down the rest of the wing and stopped. "Let's go in the aquarium next!" Sarah suggested. "You read my mind," Sassy laughed, following Sarah into the dimly lit room. As usual, the fish were swimming around in their tanks, enjoying the water life.

Sassy sighed longingly. "Soon I'll be able to join them..." she told herself aloud as she saw one of the fish splashing about. Sarah turned towards her friend. "Aw, don't be sad, Sass! Come on, show me your Sassy face!" Sassy tried and made a miniscule pouty face.

"Bigger!" Sarah demanded.

Sassy made a pouty face bigger than before, but Sarah thought she could do better.

"Come on, Sassy! It's in your _**name**_ , for Petey's sake! _**Bigger!**_ "

With that, Sassy finally giggled and let out her best angry face, putting her flippers to her hips for that extra shock factor.

"Great job! That's my Sass master!" Sarah patted Sassy on the back as they explored the rest of the aquarium. They saw mainly goldfish, but every once in a while they would find a crab, a sea snail, and other types of decorated fish. They loved pointing each one out and just watching them in their pure habitats.

After leaving the aquarium and stopping at a few other stores, the girls made their way back to Goodwill, their arms full with shopping bags. "Wow, we got _**a lot**_ this time," Sarah pointed out. "Yeah..." Sassy agreed. "But there's nothing wrong with splurging every once in a while, right?" "Yeah!" Sarah agreed, the two of them giggling afterwards.

"Um, but you two splurge _**everyday**_. Doesn't that kinda defeat the whole purpose?" Sarah and Sassy jumped when they heard the familiar voice and turned around. Sure enough, Joseph was standing right behind them. " _ **Joseph?**_ " Sarah said, a little surprised. "When did you even get here...?"

"Oh, I'm here shopping with my mom. She went in that store right over there." He pointed to his left. "Say, have you guys seen a pink figure around the mall somewhere...?"

Sarah stared blankly at Joseph. "... Huh? Pink figure? What's that?" "I told Petey about it the other day when we were at the grocery store. All over town, I've been seeing this pink shadow in the background of everywhere we've been going! The auditorium when we were looking for Buck, outside the dentist office when I was trying to fix Petey's cavity, the grocery store, and now this!"

"Oh, you saw it again _**here**_?" Sarah asked. "Yeah! It was lingering behind some clothing racks this time in a store..." Joseph got the chills. "It's creepy, and I think it could even be a sixth monster. It must be scared or something, wandering around town like this. If you guys can find it for me, that would be great." "No worries, Joseph!" Sarah said triumphantly, grabbing Sassy. "We'll help you out!"

After eating with Sarah's mom in the food court, the girls and Joseph investigated all over the mall in order to find the mysterious figure. They searched through ten different stores and skipped around all the wings. They even considered searching the food court, trying to sneak peaks behind the counter tops of the ordering station. However, Sassy and the two kids had no luck; the figure was probably off to it's next location.

"... Aw, we couldn't find it," Joseph groaned, panting. He turned to the girls. "Sorry that I used up the rest of your shopping time, guys..."

"Nah, it's okay, Joey!" Sarah smiled, slapping Joseph's back abruptly. "We already bought a ton of stuff anyway. And plus, that was fun! We'll tell the others about the possible sixth monster soon enough, and then we can _**all**_ help find it! Don't worry."

Joseph smiled. "Thanks guys!" Joseph waved as he ran back down the wing to meet up with his mom. Sarah smiled at Sassy, with Sassy doing the same. "... I just love shopping!" they both exclaimed at the same time, giggling and walking with Sarah's mom afterwards.

... Meanwhile, behind a door that read 'Employees Only', the same pink figure the kids were looking for wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead.

"Whew!" she sighed, putting all her weight against the door. "That was a close one!"

* * *

Author's Note: And that was chapter 4, everyone. The true identity behind this figure will be revealed in the next chapter, but at least now we know it's another female monster!

I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll give regular updates about the animatic. Thanks for the compliments and support, and I'll see you! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and Found

Author's Note: We're halfway through the story, guys! Welcome to chapter 5 of MMMMS. I have completed a bunch of sketches for the aforementioned animatic that will be posted sometime after the bonus chapter for this story, and I think you guys will end up loving it. :D

Now we're in chapter 5, which means the figure's identity will be revealed in this chapter! We'll see how this all turns out, but first it's time for Snoot's Monster Profile!

 **Name:** Snoot

 **Species:** Monster

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Height:** 5'10''

 **Weight:** 125 lbs.

 **Extra Notes:** He omits snorting noises from his trumpet-like horns when he laughs!

 **Headcannon Voice:** Adam Sandler

Along with the Headcannon Voices section soon, I'll provide a more specific type of species each monster is (they differ so much in appearance; there must be different forms of monsters. Heck, Sassy has gills and Petey's the only one with flying ability!) in the Species section. Here's chapter 5!

* * *

"Gteu hje rhkl ghju dfwej tyrhoi!" Roy exclaimed excitedly. (Translation: Look at all this ice cream we won!) Trevor threw his head back and cackled maniacally. "I know!" he singsonged loudly, walking beside his monster down the sidewalk of the town. "We totally won that rock-paper-scissors game like no one's _**business!**_ "

Roy high-fived Trevor as they turned the street corner to Joseph's house. After Petey and Joseph had warned them about a figure that was wandering around the town, they did what Sassy and Sarah did at the mall and decided to go out and investigate in the neighborhood.

... However, they got sidetracked along the way and got tied up in a rock-paper-scissors tournament with some kids at the skate park, Snoot and Dylan's favorite hang out.

"Oh, hey... weren't we doing something before?" Trevor asked curiously, turning to Roy. Roy just shrugged. "... Thuu ere juy..." he replied. (Translation: ... I don't remember...) "Eh, it probably wasn't that important anyway. Oh, wanna stop by the arcade- whoa!" Trevor choked up, tripping over something in the middle of the street.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Trevor yelled, pushing his body off the ground. Roy observed the ground as Trevor dusted himself off. Expecting to see something large, Roy thought he'd see what Trevor had tripped over right away. However, all that was seen on the ground was a pink particle of fur.

"... Huh?" Trevor asked, baffled as he looked in Roy's direction. "I tripped over a _**piece of fur?**_ But it felt so heavy... What the heck is going on...?" Roy was just as confused. He looked in between a couple of two-story houses and noticed a whole trail of clumps of fur. Roy grabbed Trevor's shoulder and pointed.

Slowly, Trevor formed a smile on his face. "Oh-ho-ho..." he smirked. "I just happened to remember why we were out here... and that Joseph had specifically mentioned a _**pink**_ monster hiding out in the town... Roy, I think we've found our mystery catch!"

 _Twenty Minutes Later, Inside Joseph's House..._

In Joseph's room, Joseph and Petey were sitting on a couple of beanbags, trying to pinpoint all possible locations on where to find the pink figure. "Honestly, Joseph, I don't think we even need to do this," Petey stated, tossing his mini notebook to the ground. "Obviously it's no coincidence that the pink monster keeps popping up wherever we go, so we just have to wait for _**it**_ to come to _**us**_ next time we see it."

Joseph nodded, slapping his own head. "Ugh, why didn't _**I**_ think of that? We could go outside _**right now**_ and the monster would appear across the street two minutes later, wouldn't it?"

Petey nodded, getting up. "Well, why don't we try it? Come on, let's get outside lickety-limety-split!" As Joseph was about to climb on to Petey's back, a ' _tmp **tmp TMP**_ ' noise became louder as it got closer up the stairs, and a couple of seconds later the door burst open. Trevor and Roy almost ran straight into Petey and Joseph with how fast they were going, holding a large, brown bag.

" _ **Guys!**_ " Joseph screeched, with Petey shooting them annoyed looks as well. "First of all, **_no shoes in the house!_** And second, why did you come running up here whilst nearly giving Petey and I _**heartattacks?!**_ "

" _ **We've got the monster!**_ " Trevor and Roy exclaimed simultaneously. (Well, actually Roy said, " _ **Thyj kut fw fferttr!**_ ") With that, they lifted the bag off the monsters' head and what was revealed wasn't too shocking: Joseph had been right all along about the sixth monster.

The monster was female, and she was slightly taller than Roy but definitely smaller than Snoot and Buck. Her fur was pink, of course, and she had gazelle-like twin horns on top of her head. She also had a lion's tail. Petey blushed a little.

"Well, come on!" Trevor coaxed, slapping the pink monster's back as she jumped. "Tell us your name!"

"Uh... um..." she hesitated. "Uh... I-I-I'm... um, uh..." She couldn't seem to control her words.

Petey, wanting to help out, took a small box of JELL-O out of Joseph's hoodie pocket and flew in front of her. "Hey, it's okay..." he said calmly, gesturing for her to take the packet. "I know JELL-O always helps _**me**_ when I need to take a breather." Hesitating, she slowly reached out her hand and grabbed the box. She opened it and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth, gulped, and smiled.

"Hey..." she said. "That was pretty good! Thanks!" Petey's eyes widened.

"Er, uh... y-you're welcome!" he said a little too loudly, flying back to Joseph's side awkwardly. They watched her as she ate the treat, no longer looking scared. It was like she was a completely different person from a few minutes ago. Joseph stepped forward. "Good job, Trevor! Roy! Now, can you tell us about yourself?"

"Well... what I have to say is going to take a little while, so please sit down." Everyone grabbed a beanbag, ready to finally find out what happened.

"It started one month ago. I was unwittingly created by a young girl, a little younger than you two children. Well... she left the beach with her family soon after, before she discovered me, and since then I've vowed to find her. I only caught a glimpse of her as she was walking away, but I know she has short, blonde hair with pigtails. That's all I know. So far, I don't know if she's in this town, or even Ohio, but I started searching for a few weeks until I made it up to this town.

"After that, I was about to give up for a while... until I saw you other monsters a week ago! I was passing by the auditorium, as sad as could be, and I saw a bunch of children and monsters hanging around back there. I think you were trying to find one of your friends... and seeing the way you were all working together to help find a friend... that brought my drive back. When i saw you guys, I saw my owner and I. After seeing that, there was no way I was going to give up the search.

"And that's why I've been following you all... I wanted to observe you. Watching you made me want to keep going, keep _**looking**_ for her. A part of me also wanted to go up to you guys and ask for help... but I was scared of rejection... after my owner rejected me... well, she didn't _**reject**_ reject me, but..." She nodded her head, finishing her story. "... Oh. My name is Patty, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Patty," Joseph shook her hand, breaking the silence. "Don't worry. Starting tomorrow, we'll get the rest of our friends and search for your owner. We shouldn't start today because a thunderstorm is supposed to come rolling around soon. But I'm sure we can find your owner here in Ohio! We won't stop until we do."

Patty beamed excitedly. "Thank you guys _**soo**_ much! You've really given me the boost I needed." "Of course," Joseph said. "And you're welcome to stay here with Petey and I until we find your owner." One of Petey's ears perked up when he heard this. He always loved making new friends, especially when they made him feel really happy. He smiled.

Joseph sat up, clearing his throat. "Trevor, call the others and let them know we found her, and give them all the information she gave us. Tell them we're starting the second search tomorrow!"

* * *

Author's Note: That was a fun chapter! So we're halfway through once again, and now we have a lot more information about this new character than before. Hopefully the kids and monsters will be able to help Patty find her owner, but I wouldn't be too worried.

Also yes, I did see Space Invades! It was really funny, and I feel like it was a very cute cult-classic type movie. I'll tell you my favorite parts in the next author's note, since I liked a lot of parts! Thank you again for recommending!

See you guys in chapter 6! :D

 **(Update: Chapter 6 will be out tomorrow afternoon at some point!) :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Search Patty

Author's Note: Get it? _Search Patty,_ instead of Search Party? Ha ha ha... what am I doing. XD

Hi, everyone, we're back for chapter 6 of the story! :D By the way, I just had to point out that that old man's dog in the Spaced Invaders movie was so cute! I really like dogs and cats (and the alien with the sunglasses was really funny. XD)

Back to this chapter, the kids and monsters are gonna help Patty find her owner. Hopefully, they live somewhere in the town they're in in Ohio! The animatic is coming along as well, so be ready for that at a later date.

Here's Roy's Monster Profile! :D

 **Name:** Roy

 **Species:** Monster

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Height:** 5'4''

 **Weight:** 102 lbs.

 **Extra Notes:** He speaks total jibberish, which only Trevor, his human, can understand!

 **Headcannon Voice:** Tazmanian Devil

The kids are up next for the profiles, starting with Joseph! Also, the monsters haven't switched body parts in a while, so it'll happen in this chapter. Here's chapter 6! :D

* * *

"Alright, everyone, let's go over the plan again!" Joseph announced authoritatively. He and the nine others were gathered at the center of town, ready to help Patty look for her owner. She looked uneasy, but Joseph assured her that they would do the absolute best they could to reunite her with her owner.

"Buck and Billy, you guys will search uptown," Joseph said. The two of them nodded.

"Sassy and Sarah, you'll search downtown." "Roger!" Sarah responded, making a salute sign with her hand as Sassy pulled out two flashlights. "We actually brought these so we could search in dark places too."

"Smart idea," Joseph nodded, moving down his mini notepad he wrote all his information on.

"Snoot and Dylan, you'll search in the east part of town and Roy and Trevor will search west. Petey, Patty and I will wander in this part of town, the central part, and see if Patty recognizes anyone. Report back here in an hour and we'll see how much progress we've made. Study all the little girls in each of your assigned areas and see if any of them match the description Patty provided. Alright, let's go!"

With that, the monsters and kids fanned out, going in the directions Joseph assigned them. There were a lot of people walking around the central part of town today due to the park's reconstruction finished and over with, so there was bound to be a lot of kids outside. Plus, the weather was much better than the day before, so this was the optimum time to search for Patty's kid.

"So you said short, blonde pigtails with blue beads, right?" Joseph asked Patty. Patty nodded. "Yup, that's her," she reiterated. "I'm sure of it. And she was wearing a bathing suit, so I can't say for certain what type of clothes she would wear, but she was about Roy's height. And she had a cute face, with freckles... I think. She's pretty distinctive."

"Alright. That's really good info, so we should be able to find her!" Joseph walked around, with Petey and Patty on either side of him, surveying the scene. Petey went to the other side of Joseph and leaned in towards Patty, whilst flying. "And you have a lion's tail!" Petey pointed out enthusiastically. "That probably means your owner loves animals!"

"Good observation, Petey," Joseph said, nodding in total agreement. "We can ask the girls who fit Patty's description if they like animals, like lions!" "That really was smart, Petey," Patty smiled. "I'm really glad you guys are the ones who are helping me." Petey couldn't help but smile back.

 _Meanwhile, In Uptown..._

"There aren't many people walking up here today..." Billy pointed out, noticing the nearly empty streets, with the exception of a few stray people walking up or down the sidewalks.

"You're right," Buck said, pointing at something on the ground, "... but look." Billy met Buck's eye view and saw a loose blue bead on the sidewalk. Billy put his finger to his chin. "... Okay, a loose bead fell down. Can you explain why this would be important?"

"Don't you remember? Joseph specifically said that the girl we're looking for has pigtails with _**blue beads**_ ," Buck repeated. "That means she's been up here. But now the search will be harder; if she lost a bead, that means she's no longer wearing pigtails right now."

"Shoot, you're right," Billy nodded. "I'll tell Joseph that in an hour. Right now, we'll have to search up here for further clues. She might even still be here."

 _Meanwhile, In Downtown..._

Sassy and Sarah were working like real detectives. They were scoping the scene and looking all around, but none of the girls they saw walking by fit Patty's description. "Ugh, we can't find her!" Sarah grunted, falling over. Sassy whipped her head around.

"Get it together, Sarah!" she slapped her head twice. "We can do this!" She glanced over at a cupcake eatery across the street. Sarah and Sassy both looked at each other.

"... Well... maybe we could eat a cupcake or two first," Sassy suggested ill-suspiciously. Sarah nodded. Before they made it into the cupcake place, though, Sarah stopped in front of the door. "Sassy, look! A hair bead!" It looked exactly like the one Buck and Billy found.

"First clue!"

 _Meanwhile, In The East Side Of Town..._

Snoot and Dylan had no luck either. They only saw two girls so far, but one was a brunette and the other was too small to fit the description. Suddenly, a light flashed across Snoot's back. "Whoa, what's going on?!" Dylan perked up. "You must be switching again! It was bound to happen soon..."

A minute later, Snoot had Petey's wings on his back (From the town central, he could hear Petey freaking out.) "Oh, great!" Dylan said excitedly. "We can use them to search even farther!" Dylan got on Snoot's back and they flew above the eastern part of town. "Hey, look!" Snoot pointed. "That girl down there looks like she could be it!"

"She doesn't have the pigtails, though..." Dylan added. "Well, that's the best we got for now."

 _Meanwhile, In The West Part Of Town..._

Roy and Trevor weren't even trying. They had gotten distracted and went to the skate park for another rock, paper, scissors game. "Wait, what were we supposed to be doing again?" Trevor asked Roy, who just shrugged.

 _Back At The Central Part Of Town..._

An hour later, everyone met up at the middle of town where Joseph said. Joseph, Patty and Petey came back over with the others. "Hi, guys," Joseph sighed. "We couldn't find any pig-tailed girls around here."

"Maybe this would explain it," Buck said, handing Joseph a light blue bead. Sassy raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you found one of those too?" she realized as she held out the one she and Sarah had found. "On a completely unrelated side note, that cupcake store downtown has buttercream frosting now."

"So this explains it!" Joseph groaned. "The girl we were looking for must have been all over the place today, and her pigtails came undone! So the girl we've been looking for could've walked right past us, and we would've just ignored her, because we were looking for a _**pig-tailed girl!**_ "

"Joe, calm down," Dylan said. "Remember when Petey and Snoot swapped earlier? Well, he got Petey's wings, and we flew up to look at all the people, and we found this one girl who, from a distance, looked just like Patty described, minus the pigtails. I took a pic with my phone. Ya can't really see her face, but you can tell it's the right girl."

Dylan held up his Tracphone to Joseph as he scanned the picture. "Wow, great job, everyone!" he said. As Dylan said, the face was blurred, but they had everything they needed. "She'll be all over the place today, but tomorrow we can look for her again and ask her her favorite animal."

"We don't even have to do that now!" Patty said, clapping her pink hands. "I recognize her! That's the girl that I saw! I'm getting my owner back!"

* * *

Author's Note: We did it, everyone! Chapter 6 is complete. The monsters and kids are totally on a role this time around!

See you in chapter 7! :D

 **(Update: Expect chapter 7 to be completed by either Sunday night or Monday afternoon!**

 **It will be a great chapter! :D)**


	7. Chapter 7: Dog Dilemma

Author's Note: Hi, guys! We're back here for another chapter, and we're really cruising along this time around. I got a couple of questions so I'll answer those now! :D

I have to say, my favorite part of the movie had to be really when the aliens landed and the old man and Jim saw them (by the way that guy reminds me of Captain Manzini! XD)

That movie was just too funny and really it's quite a cult classic! There are just so many funny interactions between the aliens that I can't pick one set scene (my picks for the GPK movie for example; I listed so many that I had to use two author's notes just to list them all! XD)

Also, I like Ali Gator the best as a Kevin Thompson character, but I laughed when I saw that a tie was also a choice as well! XD Back to the story, in the last chapter we were talking about how Patty will soon be able to find her owner, but the gang thought Patty needed some time to relax for a bit, so now the whole gang is at a picnic in the park!

The animatic is slowly but surely coming along as well! However, I ended up choosing a different audio and situation than my initial plan, and Snoot and Petey will be the only ones talking. But don't worry, I'll make a different animatic sometime as well where everyone will be included and the initial audio and apple juice situation will be used! :D

At the end of the video, there will be a bonus picture of a drawing of Petey I did, which came out pretty OK! So here's Joseph's Monster Profile (er, Kid Profile):

 **Name:** Joseph

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 10

 **Height:** 4'10''

 **Weight:** 95 lbs.

 **Extra Notes:** He always carries around his signature backpack and a green hoodie!

Here's chapter 7! :D

* * *

"I'm surprised we haven't done this yet!" Sassy pointed out, carrying a picnic basket with one flipper and shielding her eyes from the sun with the other. "We've had tons of sunny days like today. So many missed opportunities for a nice picnic!"

"You're right," Petey seconded, flying behind her and the others up a grassy hill, Joseph and Patty on either side of him. "And look at all the vitamin C we're getting right now! Who needs fruits when you have the sun...?" Petey laughed, then thought about his own statement for a moment.

He flew over to Sassy's basket and gingerly grabbed on to it, knowing there were limes and JELL-O packets in there. "Erm, I was just kidding, of course."

"Uh huh," Sassy gave him an ill-humorous smile and walked away. The rest of the gang were already sitting at the picnic tables, looking around the park at some of the birds. "I claim _**all**_ the fruit!" Petey announced loudly. Joseph nudged him.

"Hey, let me have some too!" "Of course, Joey! Yes, yes, don't worry your little head," Petey said, patting Joseph's head. Joseph didn't respond. After giggling a little bit, a serious face spread on Petey's head, staring at the others. "But seriously, the rest is mine."

"This'll be so much fuuun!" Sarah said, opening a juice pouch. "Just chilling in front of the park! Right, Patty?"

Sarah's gesture shook Patty back into reality, nodding and smiling slightly. She's been really eager to find her human and hasn't stopped thinking about it since. "Hey, guys," Trevor said. "You wanna play a game of kickball with me and Roy?"

"Nope!" Petey responded matter-of-factly. "I'm in fruit heaven. Maybe you can play with that dog over there though." Petey pointed at a medium sized dog out near the dog park, which was segregated from the main park and consisted only of dogs. Trevor's eyes sparkled.

"Whoa, look at all the dogs! Imma go check'em out right now!" Trevor and Roy bolted towards the fence to the dogs, with the others staying behind and snacking.

Patty waited a few extra minutes, looking down the hill at the other people walking their dogs. One of them was a poodle with a middle-age woman as her owner. She was petting the dog. Patty sighed, a little frustrated. She wished she could find her human already and be happy with her like them. Finally, she stood up silently and headed down the hill.

"I'll join them too!" she explained to the others as she ran. Petey chuckled. "Oh, I forgot," he said. "She likes animals."

Patty made her way straight down and snuck in under a hole in the wrought iron fence. She then looked at all the dogs in front of her and instantly gushed. "Oh my gosh! Soooo cute!" she squealed, joining the dogs and running around with them, laughing. Animals, especially this friendly, always got her out of bad funks.

"Hee hee! You're cute too!" she said, giggling. She noticed Trevor and Roy, who had gone to the other side of the fence. They didn't see her yet, and they were concentrating on one strange-looking pup, who had a natural green fur color for some reason. Patty thought that was cool too.

"Aww, look at you guys!" she said, turning back to the other dogs she was currently surrounded by. One was a chow chow, another a golden retriever, and one was a beagle. A couple of pugs were hanging about as well.

... However, soon enough Patty heard a snarling sound from behind her. " _ **Huh?!**_ " she yelled, turning around quickly.

Two minutes later, Trevor and Roy were still looking at the mysterious-looking dog, still trying to comprehend how a dog's fur color could naturally come out like that. Then they heard a loud scream.

" _ **Aaaaaahhhh!**_ " "?! Whoa!" Trevor yelped, falling back. "Is someone hurt?"

"Trevor! Roy!" Patty yelled, riding a really, really big dog. "Patty?!" Trevor asked. "What happened?"

"The dog just grabbed me and started giving me rides... but I don't want any rides! Heeelp meeeeeeeeeee!"

"Don't worry! We're coming!" Trevor promised, giving Roy a boost up over the fence. He then jumped right on to the dog that Patty was on. "Thddh!" he shouted. "He says hi!" Trevor translated. Patty nodded. "Oh, uh, hi Roy!"

"Ynf sffffb iu ui!" he pointed at something. "He says we need to give the dog that bone that those other dogs are guarding, so he'll calm down!" Trevor explained.

Patty gave a determined face. "Got it!" she replied, hanging on to the dog's collar. She then attempted to steer the dog in the direction of the bone, but after a minute there were too many dogs running in all directions. She could barely see her way. "Ugh, there's too many dogs!" she cried. "I can't get passed them!" Roy scooched her over and took over the collar.

Roy yanked the collar forward, with the dog responding by running straight towards the dogs. "We're gonna crash!" Patty yelled. But dogs' instincts are good, so they all ran out of the way at the sight of the dog coming. Roy got off the dog when he stopped and put the bone in his mouth. He immediately calmed down.

"Are you guys OK?!" Trevor asked, helping the two monsters up. Patty nodded. "Mmm hmm," she said with a smile, looking at the dog. He was content now; he had his dog treat. "Alright, let's go eat!" Trevor shouted happily, running back up the hill with Roy.

Patty hung back for a second. She thought about her owner again, and then looked up the hill. Even if she never found her owner, she thought she shouldn't be sad, and if she was, at least she had ten new friends to keep her happy. They cared about her, and that showed in their actions. When they tried to find her owner, and when she was in trouble.

With her internal conflict gone, she trotted up the hill too, happy to meet up with her friends.

* * *

Author's Note: This was a fun chapter to write (OK, they're ALL fun!) :D The animatic is hilarious and you guys will love it! :D

See you all in chapter 8!

 **(Update: Expect chapter 8 tomorrow or Saturday afternoon at the latest! :D)**


	8. Chapter 8: Cupcakery Discovery

Author's Note: We're getting close to the end, and the animatic (which is nearly completed already! :D) I can't wait for you guys to see it. Heck, it should be ready by chapter 10, earlier than I initially thought!

So now we're in chapter 8, where we'll get to finally see who Patty's owner is! Also, thank you guys once again for all the support. I know I'm always saying this, but I see that some people are still reading my old stories and liking them, which makes me very appreciative. And sorry for the late post!

Here's Billy's profile!

 **Name:** Billy

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 11 1/2

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Weight:** 120 lbs.

 **Extra Notes:** Loves to read and watches TV (specifically The Three Stooges) regularly!

Now, Patty will find her owner, but the question still remains; are there even MORE monsters other than Patty that have been created from Lake Erie? Most likely, based on what we're seeing. XD

Sarah's next for her profile! Here's chapter 8, guys! :D

* * *

"Alright, guys, let's get a move on," Joseph coaxed the six monsters, who were all munching away inside of his refrigerator. The other four kids were standing outside of it as well, looking on with impatient faces. Joseph had asked everyone to his house this morning so they could search again today, but the monsters have been getting distracted by snacking in the fridge.

"Don't you want to find your owner, Patty? Let's go!" Patty sat up from the second shelf in the fridge, where she was squeezed inside of. She licked some juice off the side of her lips and nodded in agreement. "Okay," she said, hopping out. "It's time to find my human!"

Back in town, the kids and monsters walked around aimlessly, trying to find out where they should start. "Well, we pretty much know what she looks like, minus her face," Dylan muttered. "Let's just wait 'n see if she wanders by?"

"No, me and Sarah have a better idea!" Sassy announced, waving her flippers dramatically. "Let's go back into that cupcake store and see if she's there today!"

Loudly, Roy shouted something in total jibberish, as he normally did. "Roy says you're just saying that so you can get some cupcakes again," Trevor translated, side glancing at the two girls beside him. "And I agree with him! Ha, you guys are sweets freaks!"

"Yeah," Snoot snickered. "You're like Petey and Joseph with JELL-O." "Hey! I..." Petey stopped himself from interjecting. "Hm... yeah... well... okay, yeah, it's true. I can't contradict you with that."

"So are we in agreement, then? We're gonna go to the cupcakery?" Billy asked. "Yes! Yes we are!" Sassy and Sarah shouted simultaneously, running away quickly. "Guys, wait for us!" Petey called, with the others swiftly trailing behind them.

 _Soon, In Downtown..._

The girls were already in the downtown bakery by the time the other nine kids and monsters arrived. Petey emerged inside first, the tiny bell ringing on top of the door to signify that a customer was presently inside the store. The others followed inside, pausing when they saw Sassy and Sarah at the front counter, eating an assortment of different samples of cupcake frosting.

"Um... boss?" a woman working behind the counter nudged the manager. "... Those cupcake samples next to that little girl... they're floating." The manager chuckled under her breath a little, then stopped when she found that she was seeing the same exact thing.

She put a hand on the other woman's shoulder gently and sighed."... Carey... after this, we're going out for massages." "Agreed," the other woman said, not taking her eyes off the floating cupcakes adjacent to Sarah.

"Guys!" Petey exclaimed, flying towards the girls and taking the cupcakes out of their mouths. "I know you want cupcakes, but we have to help Patty!" He glanced at Sassy, who now had rainbow sprinkles stuck to her bottom lip. "And how are you even still hungry?!" Petey slanted his eyebrows. "You just munched with the other monsters and me!"

"Hey, if your hungry for cupcakes, you better eat cupcakes," Sassy remarked. "You mean 'when', Sassy," Sarah laughed, with Sassy joining in with a loud cackle. They both started swaying and lazily giggling as if they were on laughing gas. Petey face palmed. "Oh, terrific," he muttered. "They're having a sugar rush."

As Petey kept arguing with the girls, the others decided to survey the room, trying to find any indication of finding the pig-tailed girl in the shoppe. It was a little crowded, so they had a tough time seeing through all the people at first, until Billy spotted a familiar girl sitting in the corner of the room. He tugged on Buck's purple ribbon tie to get his attention.

Buck perked up when he saw what Billy was pointing at. "Hey, everyone," he said to the others, gesturing to the end of the room. "Look." They saw it too; the girl looked just like the description that Patty provided, minus the fact that her face still had yet to be seen. She was sitting with her head facing away from the monsters and kids, while a woman's face was clearly seen sitting across from her, most likely her mom.

"Good job, you two!" Trevor shouted enthusiastically, ready to pounce over to the girl. "Now, let's get over there!" "Oh my gosh, I'm gonna find my owner!" Patty squealed, clasping her hands together nervously. "Thank you all so much for helping me! Especially you two; Joseph and Petey." Petey perked up, turning away from the argument he was still having with the other girls. "Oh, me?"

"Yes, you!" she walked up to him. "You helped me calm down when I was scared, and your human let me stay with you guys and assured me everything would work out! I so owe you guys one." She suddenly grabbed Petey and embraced him in a strong hug... a little _**too**_ strong, actually. Petey blushed afterwards, wobbling both from happiness and recovery. "Th... Thanks," he said, flopping down.

"Oh, yeah!" Trevor said. "Not only does she love animals, but her strength is uncanny. Roy and I should know, on account of I tripped over a piece of her fur before, and it felt like the equivalent of tripping over a large rock! It was so weird!"

"Well, at any rate, let's reunite Patty with her owner already!" Snoot exclaimed, coaxing her to go first. She hesitated, then took a deep breath, walked over to the table, and tapped on the back of the girl's shoulder. "Um, excuse me?" she asked. The girl slowly turned around in response. The monsters and kids gasped when they realized who it was:

"It's that fourth grade girl we keep seeing all over the place!" Sarah exclaimed from the counter, recovering from her sugar high. "... Oh! It's the monsters again!" the girl exclaimed, embracing all six of them in a tight hug. She noticed Petey and perked. "And it's the rat monster!" Petey gave a disapproval look. Snoot and Dylan laughed.

"Maya, what are you doing?" her mom asked, only seeing her daughter hugging thin air. "Come back and sit down. Or is she playing with your guys' imaginary friends?" she asked the kids, smiling. Joseph giggled and nodded, along with the others. "Yeah, I think she likes doing that."

"I see where Patty gets her strength from..." Petey struggled. Even Buck, who was much taller than her, was struggling against her strength as well. Maya finally let go, noticing Patty. "Oh, you must be a new monster!" she laughed.

"Actually..." Patty said slowly. "... I _**am**_ your monster."

A long pause began as Maya stared at her in disbelief. "My... _**monster?!** Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_" she screamed, hugging Patty. "This is so amazing! Where did you come from?!" "You talked about your likes, dislikes and dreams at Lake Erie a while ago, and you created me! And thanks to these kind kids and monsters, I had no doubt in my mind that I would find you!" Patty held back tears of joy, with a couple eventually falling out anyway.

"And you have a lion's tail," Maya noticed over her shoulder. "I love animals!" "Yup," Joseph high fived the others. "This is definitely the right girl."

"Yeah!" Maya said. "Because I was talking about my likes, dislikes and dreams with _a bunch of other kids!_ " The monsters' and kids' mouths were agape.

"Um... did you say...?" Joseph stopped himself, looking back and forth between the monsters and other kids. "Um... can you... give us a specific number, Maya?"

"Well, I really can't say, but there was at _**least**_ four of us, although the beach was crowded that day, so I'm not sure if some other kids that day talked about their dreams and stuff too. But the point is, I have a monster!"

"But Patty," Joseph turned. "You would have seen other monsters being created when you were created if that were the case, correct?" "Well..." Patty murmured. "I _**did**_ leave pretty quick, and Maya was the first one to leave from the group of kids, so I actually wasn't even aware that other monsters were created as well. They must've poofed up the minute I left."

"Well, then," Joseph announced. "Who's up for another trip to Lake Erie?" he smiled at Maya. "We've got another monster hunt to do!"

"Let's do it!" everyone said.

* * *

Author's Note: So now we know the identity of Patty's owner, and more monsters are going to be discovered very soon! It's weird how so many kids talk about their dreams at Lake Erie, though... XD

Maya's gonna join the kids and monsters on the second trip to Lake Erie, and we'll get to meet some more monsters! It's gonna be a fun one, and I've already got a great idea for the bonus chapter of this story. Everything's really coming along!

See you in nine! :D

 _(Update: Expect chapter 9 tomorrow morning! :D)_


	9. Chapter 9: Back To The Lake

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe we're already at chapter 9! :D The animatic is pretty much complete at this point, but I want to wait until this Saturday or Wednesday of next week to post it, because I have a couple of bonus surprises that I want to post along with it that I think you guys will enjoy! :D

I decided to post the bonus picture of Petey separately from the video instead, on Deviantart, which will also be posted Saturday or next Wednesday (aiming for Saturday) along with the aforementioned surprises!

Let's see Sarah's Kid Profile!

 **Name:** Sarah

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 11

 **Height:** 4'9

 **Weight:** 95 lbs.

 **Extra Notes:** Loves the ocean and loves fish!

Here we go for nine! :D

* * *

"Here we are again!" Joseph through his hands in the air, appreciating the summer weather that the sun was presenting to them. He, the monsters, and the other kids were back at the shore of Lake Erie within five days, after Joseph had pleaded for his mom to take them back again. (He tried to bribe her with JELL-O packets. It didn't help the cause, but she still took them anyway.)

"Where are the other monsters?" Sassy asked, scoping the scene. The shore was fairly filled with people today, but most of them were on the other side of the shore, where the sun was brightest. Patty spoke up.

"Well, like me, I'm sure they've migrated to a different area by now. It _**has**_ been months, after all. However, the only reason I was able to find my way to even a _**random**_ town in this state is because Maya is very good with directions. Maya's characteristics are automatically transferred into me, as I'm sure Petey explained before, so I was able to do it. So the other monsters most likely didn't go that far. Maybe they even decided to live on the beach somewhere!"

"I think you're right," Billy said, kneeling down in front of some fresh footprints. The others joined him, circling the imprints, except for Trevor and Roy, who were messing around in the background, splashing each other in the greenish water.

"These footprints look less than a day old. And they're obviously not _**human**_ footprints. At least one monster is definitely hiding out here."

"Maybe we should split up?" Sarah asked. "Like we did when we were looking for Buck before, or when we were searching for Patty's owner? We seem to be having great luck with that." "Good idea, Sarah," Petey said, flying just above the ground. "How about half of us search the busy part of the beach over there while the other half search this secluded area."

"So let's see..." Joseph muttered, scanning all the monsters and kids. "How about me, Petey, Buck, Billy, Patty and Maya search this side and Roy, Trevor, Snoot, Dylan, Sarah and Sassy search that side over there." "Sounds good!" Trevor yelled, running over. "Come on, Roy! Maybe we can stop and get a snow cone on the way!"

"But guys!" Joseph shouted after them. "Concentrate! We have to find these other monsters as soon as we can manage! And don't go too far out! _**Guys?!**_ " But Roy and Trevor were already at the other side, running around a group of younger kids building a sand castle. Joseph didn't think they heard any of what he said.

Joseph sighed, turning towards the others. "You guys know what to do, right?" he asked knowingly, facing Snoot, Dylan, Sarah and Sassy. They made a salute sign with their hands. "We've got it!" they nodded at the same time. Suddenly, a light glowed upon Petey, Patty, Buck and Snoot. It disappeared a minute later.

"... We switched?!" Petey exclaimed, noticing Patty's lion tail now on his back. His wings were swapped with Patty. Snoot grabbed his furry, blue head. "Aww, where'd mah horns go? Oh, wait, there they- no, wait! These are _**Buck's**_ horns!"

"Yeah, I have yours now," Buck pointed out, with his usual deadpan look on his face. "You guys finally switched again," Sarah said. "Yeah!" Maya yelled, running behind Patty. "And Patty finally did her _**first**_ switch! That means she's part of the group now!" "Oh, Maya," Joseph said, chuckling a little. "Patty was already a part of the group, you know, even if she couldn't switch body parts like the others."

"Then it's a bonus!" she exclaimed excitedly. Her eyes widened slightly for a moment. "Oh, hey, you guys thought I was a fourth grader,you said?" Joseph raised his eyebrows. "Um, yeah. Why, you're not?"

"Oh, well, I was when I first met you all in the lunch cafeteria last year before summer, but now I've just finished fifth grade! I'm still a grade behind you, but soon I'll be a big kid just like you guys!" Joseph, Sassy and Sarah giggled. Maya was definitely the enthusiastic type.

Joseph turned to the others. "Well, ignoring the switch distraction, let's hop to it, everyone!" The two groups of six went to their assigned stations, half on one side of the beach and half on the other.

Snoot, Dylan, Sassy and Sarah caught up to Roy and Trevor, who were each licking their own snow cone. "Hi, guys!" Trevor waved, pointing behind him at the small, white stand that had gathered a long line. "You should try the raspberry flavor. It's great." "Thrh umt mtft!" Roy seconded. (Translation: I agree completely!)

"Will you two fools cut it out already?!" Snoot growled, yanking the snow cone out of Trevor's hand and flinging it across the beach. An unlucky boy was struck in the head with it, giving him a red hair color. He shot a disapproving face in Snoot's direction.

"We're _**supposed**_ to be lookin' for them monsters, ya hear?" "That was my snow cone..." Trevor moped, utterly ignoring everything that Snoot just said. Dylan crossed his arms. "Snoot's right. Come on, get over here." He grabbed their shoulders and dragged both the monster and kid against their wills deeper in the crowds of beach-goers. Snoot walked beside them, glaring at Trevor and Roy. "Just concentrate for once in your darn lives."

Meanwhile, Sassy and Sarah were searching in the same area, although they were closer towards the ocean. "Do you see anything, Sassy?" Sarah asked, digging through the sand. "No..." Sassy responded slowly. "But why are you digging up sand? I doubt any monsters would intentionally do that to themselves. They would have suffocated by now."

"Oh. Well, yeah, but I thought maybe there was a sand-type monster that maybe blended in here or something. Is that possible?" Sassy pondered for a moment. "... Mm. Yeah, you're right, that's a possibility. Let's keep digging!" Sassy joined Sarah next to the gigantic hole she just created.

Meanwhile, back on the secluded side of the beach, the monsters and kids weren't getting any luck on finding anymore monsters. Billy had followed the footprints he found earlier, but they suddenly stopped in the middle of the sand.

"I don't understand it," he shook his head. "How do the tracks just stop right there?" Buck was having trouble figuring it out too, standing over Billy's shoulder and putting a yellow finger to his chin.

Petey was trying to look behind some trees, but no luck. "Ugh, I hope the others are having better luck," he muttered to himself. Patty, noticing Petey's frustration, flew over to him with his wings that he and her switched earlier. "Hey, you can do it, Petey!" she said confidently. "If you can find a monster, _**two**_ monsters to be exact, then I'm sure you can find more."

Petey gave a cheerful smile. "Hee hee, I know!" he singsonged. Just then, their bodies started glowing again. This time, Petey's wings and Patty's tail was back, but now Petey had one of Patty's eyeballs and both her arms and Patty had one of _**Petey's**_ eyeballs and both of his arms. "Did our bodies just react right now?" Patty asked in amazement.

Just then, a strange rumbling noise was heard from the distance, gradually dying down. The two of them didn't move. "... Um, more importantly, did you _**hear that?**_ " Petey asked, hoping the answer was no and it was just his imagination.

All of a sudden, a loud wave was unleashed in the water, followed by a whale... being ridden by a monster! "Yahoooo! Hee hee hee!" the monster roared, hanging on to the whale. "This is fun!" Unfortunately, Sarah and Sassy were right near the water when it happened, and they fell right in! "Sarah! Sassy!" Billy yelled. "I keep **_telling you_** to not play so close to the water!" He, along with Buck, ran after them.

"Come on guys!" Petey exclaimed, grabbing Patty's hand and resisting the urge to blush again. Maya trailed close behind them.

"Aaagh!" Sarah and Sassy screamed, trying to paddle out of the water without colliding with the giant whale. "Sassy!" Sarah turned her head towards her monster. "Can't you use your gills?!" "They just don't work!" Sassy cried, trying to keep from gurgling up water. "I've tried and I just can't do what the fishies can do!"

The two girls continued calling for help, slowly sinking. They appeared to be caught in a rip current, as they were floating away from the shore slowly but surely. When Sarah tried to swim back, it just pushed her farther out. " _ **Help! We can't swim back!**_ "

By the time the gang reached the shoreline where the girls fell in (Roy, Trevor, Snoot and Dylan had seen what happened as well and gathered with the others), they were already too far to just pull out. "Petey...!" Joseph coaxed. Petey nodded. "Right!" he said, allowing Joseph on his back. They flew a little above the ocean until they were directly above the two girls.

Joseph tried to grab them, but they were too heavy. "Aagh!" Joseph tugged. "It's not working! We should fly back and get a monster to do this; like Snoot or Buck! They could pull them out no problem! Or even _**you,**_ Petey! You have a strength advantage, don't you?!" "I would, but I still have Patty's arms!"

"But she's super strong! It should-"

"Patty damaged her arms last night in that game of cards, remember?"

Joseph recalled for a moment. "Oh yeah," he giggled. "How do you damage your arms during a card game?"

"I'm flying back to get Snoot!" Petey said, flying back to shore. "Hurry, Petey!" Joseph looked over his shoulder. The girls were barely above water, and the monster who was riding the whale wasn't much help either. She kept splashing water all over them, evidently unaware of their not being able to swim. "They're about to sink!"

" _ **Aaaaaahhhh! Heeeeellllp!**_ " the girls screamed again.

"... _**Jellybean?!**_ What on Earth are you _**doing?!**_ " a voice screeched, coming from the beach area. The monsters and kids whipped their heads around to see who it was. Right then, a total of three other monsters traveled down from the beach to meet with the others. They finally found the others.

"Jellybean...? Is that the name of that monster riding the whale over there?" Joseph asked calmly, gesturing towards the goofy monster still in the ocean.

"Yeah," one of the monsters responded. "She shouldn't be doing that. Hey, Jellybean, we're supposed to be in hiding right now, remember?!"

"Hee hee, oopsies!" Jellybean snorted, calming the whale down and allowing Sarah and Sassy on it's back. They floated back to safety on the shore. "Sarah, Sassy!" Petey breathed, with him and the others embracing the two friends. "We thought you were gonna be killed! Thank goodness you're okay."

"Well, happy to see we found more monsters on this beach!" Jellybean squealed enthusiastically. "Nice to meecha! We're monsters too, obviously. Maybe you kids can explain why you came here, and then let us explain why we're on this beach!"

* * *

Author's Note: That was a long but good one! We're so close to seeing the animatic all done, along with the surprises! I'm aiming for Saturday, but I may need a few extra days just in case. Either way, the wait will not be much longer!

See you in chapter ten! :D

 **(Update: The animatic will be posted on either Monday or Tuesday of next week! I'm sorry that I can't post it today, but I want the animatic and the surprises to be perfect for you guys. :D**

 **Still, you guys will be able to see them within three days, along with chapter 10! Thank you for your patience! :D)**

 **(Extra Update: Everything will be posted (the animatic, picture of Petey, headcannon voices section, chapter 10) by tomorrow afternoon at the very latest! Thank you for your patience and thank you for all those extremely nice reviews I received recently! You're too kind! :D)**


	10. Chapter 10: Monster Fun Time

Author's Note: _... The animatic is officially complete! :D_ I'll give you guys the full instructions below on where you can find it!

1) Go to YouTube, type in the search area "animatic and gh project monster maker" and you should find a video entitled "Animatic/GH Project: (Monster Maker)- Parking Tickets". This is my video that I illustrated myself! :D If you can't find the video that way, just type in the YouTube search box "monster pony". My username should pop up. Just click on that, and the video should be included on my channel as well!

My channel isn't customized at all yet, however, so just ignore that! :D If you still cannot find the animatic for some reason, please let me know and I'll help you out! I should add that the thumbnail for the animatic is a Pikachu car. XD

2) I'm also posting this on Deviantart (if the website allows me; I'm pretty sure it will!) and I posted the hand-drawn picture of Petey as well! This is one of the first surprises. I draw on paper a _**lot**_ better than I draw on the computer (mostly because I don't have a drawing tablet; I pretty much use the mouse to draw on the computer, which is why my drawings I post on Deviantart come out funny sometimes.) XD

Also, I don't post my hand-drawn drawings a lot because I don't have anything to transfer them to the computer, however this isn't a problem for me at all, as I know when I'm older I'll figure that stuff out. For now, I keep all my drawings in binders and folders in my room!

The second surprise is... _a bonus video will be published soon as well, entitled "(Monster Maker)- Headcannon Voices"_!

This video will include a full list of headcannon voices I have selected for the monsters. Also, the "Headcannon Voices" section for the Monster profiles are actually out right now! If you go back through the chapters, you'll see that I added a bonus section for each of the characters that are monsters (I'll do the kids soon)! :D I hope you like the choices I made, and this next video will actually be posted tomorrow!

Now, in the "Animatic/GH Project: (Monster Maker)- Parking Tickets" video, I hid several easter eggs in the background (mainly funny texts written very small in random places.) See if you can find them all!

Also, the third surprise is that I have a great idea for the bonus chapter! I'll reveal more about the idea in the author's note after this chapter!

Once again, thank you guys so, so much for reading and commenting on my videos. I just got a boatload of reviews yesterday and I'm just... I'm just so happy that you're all enjoying it so much. It really means a lot to me! So, without further ado, here's Dylan's Kid Profile! :D

 **Name:** Dylan

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 11

 **Height:** 5'4''

 **Weight:** 107 lbs.

 **Extra Notes:** Loves causing trouble and skateboarding with Snoot!

Chapter 10, here we go! :D

* * *

"Tee hee!" Jellybean giggled, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Stop laughing so much, you crazy monster," one of the monsters rudely recalled, flying over behind Jellybean and snarking. "You have a serious problem, let me tell you." Petey jumped back, stunned there was another flying monster. The others looked just as confused.

"Whoa, another flying monster?!" Sassy said, shaking water off her propped up pink skirt. "Those are rare. So far, we've only got Petey!"

The monster that was flying actually looked similar to Petey, only he was a darker blue color than Snoot's coat, and he was wearing flying goggles over his eyes. His wings were not bat wings like Petey's were, but were more of a treditional set of bird wings. He flew right in front of Petey.

"So ya think you can fly, _**hunh?**_ " the dark blue monster asked tauntingly, awaiting an answer. Petey's eyes narrowed. _-What was this monster's problem?-_ he asked himself. "Uh, yeah... why?" "You wanna race?" the goggled monster fluttered his wings, snickering. "... Or maybe you ain't a bat _**or**_ a bunny _**or**_ a rat... maybe you're just chicken!"

Petey smiled mischeivously, matching the other monster's smile. "Oh yeah? Then I'll just start right now!" With that, Petey started flying above everyone to the other side of the beach, along with the other monster that challenged him. Jellybean shook her head, laughing.

"Just ignore him. His name's Rider, and he can be a little mean sometimes." Snoot and Dylan looked at each other, cringing. "I wonder whose monster that is..." Dylan muttered sarcastically, imagining the school bully, Mark. Snoot crossed his arms, annoyed. "He's stealin' mah coolness thunder!" he yelled.

"So why _**are**_ you guys with all of these children, anyway?" one of the other monsters asked. It was a male monster, and he was orange looking. "We've been hiding from all those humans over there to avoid having our brains eaten to death."

"Um... brains?" Sassy asked, scrunching her face up in disgust. Sarah let out a laugh. "We don't eat _**brains,**_ you silly... maybe aliens, but not humans." "They don't?" another monster asked, poking her head out from behind a nearby palm tree. She was wearing quite a lot of jewelry, which Sassy instantly noticed. "Oh my gosh! Your necklace is _**gorgeous!**_ "

"Thank you," the other monster responded politely, smiling. "My name is Diamond, by the way. I really love fashion and stuff! Say, do you and that little girl over there know where a mall is around here? I've always wanted to work at a mall or something." Sassy and Sarah perked up, exploding into conversation with the new female monster.

"Hey, why were you over by that palm tree over there? Were you collectin' rocks 'r somethin'?" Snoot asked curiously. Diamond giggled. "Oh, that's only because I was comforting this monster right here. She's really shy." Diamond coaxed for someone to come out from behind the tree.

Sure enough, it was another female monster, who looked similar to Buck's yellow skin color. She weakly smiled. It was like Patty the first time she met the monsters and kids, except this time the monster looked like she was like that on a _regular basis._

"This is Ebony," Diamond introduced. "She can't talk because a paint brush was lodged into her throat when she was created from the Lake. Because... you know how polluted Lake Erie is. But she's got multiple arms, so she's great at sign language." "That's cool! Can you teach me?" Sarah asked, with Ebony nodding. "Me too," Billy seconded, running over. "I want to learn sign language too."

At this point, it seemed most of the monsters and human kids had gotten really off track! They couldn't help but learn new things about all of the monsters they had found. Eventually, Patty whistled. "Okay, guys!" she said. "Let's explain everything to these guys..."

 _Five Minutes Later..._

"... so we came here to find you guys!" Joseph finished, with the kids and the five main monsters nodding. The other four monsters that were just introduced stared blankly at everyone else. "Wow," Burgle said, the orange male monster from earlier. "I really thought humans were dangerous. But they're the reason we're alive!"

"So you really think you can help us find each of our owners...?" Diamond asked, her eyes twinkling.

"No! Of _**course**_ not!" Rider exclaimed, shaking his head rapidly. "You really think _**they**_ can find _**all**_ of our owners? Pbbt. Please, they have a better chance of climbing Mount Everest, if you asked me."

"We do?" Buck asked, missing the sarcasm (though this is rare for Buck.) Patty shook her head at Rider. "Trust me, dude, these monsters and kids are the go-to team for search parties. If they can help me, they can help you guys, too."

"But where would we even start?" Sassy asked, looking to the others. "We have _**four**_ completely different owners, now! How do we know that all of them are living or at least visiting Ohio state?!"

"We can do it!" Joseph promised, pumping his fist in the air. "Let's go!" The four new monsters were hesitant, but based on Patty's review of their search-finding skills, a new comer, they thought they should give them a chance. "Okay, we trust you!" Burgle announced, following everyone else.

Sure enough, after about a week (and some minor ice cream obstacles) the monsters and kids had successfully returned the monsters to their rightful owners!

Diamond's owner was actually a girl in Sarah's animal club, who loved fashion just like her. Rider's owner did actually turn out to be Mark's owner as well (much to Dylan's dislike), but the other monsters' owners were eventually found as well. Ebony's was a talented sign-languaged third grade girl's monster, and Burgle's turned out to be one of the boy's from the skate park.

"We did it, guys!" Sarah exclaimed happily a week later, walking down the sidewalk with the others. Dylan nodded, with Trevor and Roy messing around in the background. "Let's go to the skatepark to celebrate!" Joseph and Petey smiled at each other. "Let's go!"

The others followed directly behind, giggling all the way towards the hangout.

* * *

Author's Note: _We did it, guys!_ The animatic, the Headcannon Voices section, _and_ the picture of Petey is all posted up! I know you guys will love them!

So, my idea for the bonus chapter is that I'm going to do a parody of an episode of "Impractical Jokers"! For those of you who don't know, this is a comedy show about four friends named Q, Sal, Murr and Joe who compete with each other by doing ridiculous tasks. If you want to watch it, go to TruTV, channel 246 on DirectTV!

I can't wait to show you guys, and let me know your favorite part of the animatic! Thank you guys again, and see you in a few days! :D

 _(Update: Hey, guys! The "(Monster Maker)- Headcannon Voices" video is up on my channel as well! Please check it out whenever you get a chance! :D)_


	11. Chapter 11: BONUS Chapter! :D

Author's Note: Whoo! We made it to the bonus chapter, and I'm so glad to hear that everyone enjoyed the animatic! My favorite parts to make were when Petey was trying to (pretty much) bribe Snoot out of the twenty-five parking tickets that his wife got. (Since when does he have a wife...? Maybe in the future it's Patty?) :O

My second favorite part, and I'm not sure if you guys stuck around after the credits, but I made a bonus scene where Buck actually took Petey's wife's Pikachu car whilst Petey and Snoot were arguing in the background.

That was funny to make! Also, I think of the animatic happening after all three of the "Monster Maker" stories, in case you were wondering what the timeline would be for it. This would make sense as Petey would have had a wife sometime after that. :D

And if you haven't already, please check out my "Headcannon Voices" video as well! (Gilbert's voice is literally how I hear Petey talking. XD)

Now in this chapter, the main monsters Petey, Buck, Sassy and Roy are going to secretly prank Snoot (it was Petey's idea; Snoot recently stole Petey's and Joseph's JELL-O packets and now he wants revenge.) The kids are not in this chapter as this takes place when they go back to school in very early September, but Patty is recording this for the kids to watch later.

This chapter is a parody of the end of an "Impractical Jokers" episode when Murr was tricked into skydiving by the other three guys when he thought they were teaching a class how to skydive. Except the punishment for Snoot is getting his fur tangled up.

Here's the last profile, Trevor's up!

 **Name:** Trevor

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 11

 **Height:** 5'4''

 **Weight:** 110 lbs.

 **Extra Notes:** Is totally insane! :D

Here we go for the bonus, guys!

* * *

"Is this camera on?" Patty asked, holding up the large, black camcorder so she could see underneath it. "Where's the power- oh! Never mind, I've got it." She saw that a faint, red light was blinking, indicating that the camera was on. She pointed it at the five other monsters standing in front of her and flashed a thumbs-up, coaxing them to start as she held the camera.

"Hi, everyone!" Petey said gleefully to the camera, smiling big like he always did. "We're here at a car wash to show you guys the right away to clean your car." Petey gestured to Sassy, who then stepped forward and framed the car wash establishment with her flippers.

"We're gonna show you how to properly fix it right up after it's been dirtied." She clasped her hands together convincingly, as if she forgot why they were _**really**_ there. Snoot, oblivious (of course), was the next to speak.

"We're all going to go in right now!" he said, nodding with the others. "Let's go, guys!"

He turned to leave, but stopped when he saw the others weren't moving. "... Um, guys?" he gestured forward. "Come on, let's go. We're cleanin' a car, right?"

" _ **Weeeeeeeellllllll...**_ " the other four monsters giggled. Petey gave a suspicious smile, avoiding looking at Snoot's face. "We _**may**_ have omitted that part just a little bit, my friend." Now Snoot was really confused. He looked to Buck, but his usual expressionless demeanor was still shown plastered on his face. Snoot then looked at Sassy and Roy, who were exchanging funny grins.

"Okay..." Snoot said slowly, eyeing everyone. "Sooo... _**what**_ are we doing here?"

"You, my friend, are going to go into the car wash and get your fur all tangled up!" Petey announced, cackling afterwards.

Snoot, his mouth agape for an extra second, shook his head and rapidly removed the car-washer uniform he and the others were wearing.

" _ **No, no, no, no , no!**_ " he screamed as the others burst into a fit of giggles. "You guys are insane! Ah'm not doin' it!" After a minute Snoot had successfully removed the uniform. He immediately through it on the ground and bolted up the sidewalk.

" _ **No way! No, no! I'm not doing it!**_ " he screeched. "We're going home!"

After a few more minutes of laughing, the other four monsters decided to go retrieve Snoot, as he had ran all the way down the block. "Snoot, I _**flew**_ you here, where are you going?" Petey laughed, walking alongside the others. Snoot was cowering behind a pole in the middle of a nearly vacant Dollar Store parking lot. "Then fly me back!" he demanded. Petey and the others made it to him after a few more steps.

"Guys, I'm not doing it," Snoot said matter-of-factly. He turned to the green monster. "I don't _**care**_ how upset you are about your JELL-O, Petey, getting my fur tangled up in a wash is goin' too far."

"No way!" Petey argued, jabbing his tiny, green finger in Snoot's face.

"You've had this coming to ya, Snoot! Remember all those times when you shoved me into a vat of JELL-O when I was trying to do my breath-holding techniques after I _**specifically**_ said to let me concentrate? If ya think about it reeaall good, you may just find out that _**that's**_ going too far _**times ten!**_ "

Snoot growled. "Yeah? Well, I don't feel like takin' forever to get rid of mah _**fur tangles**_ over some _**petty, irrational**_ argument like that!" Snoot crossed his arms, glaring down at the green monster. The two of them continued to argue, until Buck stepped in between them and gave them each a good _**whack!**_ over the side of their heads, just like he learned from the Stooges.

"Stop that," he said, though with no real anger in his voice. He turned to each of the monsters. "Can't we settle this a different way?" "No! No, we can't, Buck," Petey barked, now crossing his own arms. "He needs to take it like a man an' just _**get his fur a little messy!**_ "

"Fine!" Snoot gave in, burying his head into his fluffy blue hands. "Fine. I'll do it. But... guys... what if something _**bad**_ happens?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, we'll mourn you," Petey responded nonchalantly. Sassy shot him a serious look. Roy laughed.

Snoot, who normally would have found this whole thing hilarious from the start, found himself getting chills up his spine. "Oh, jeez..." he muttered submissively. "Let's just get this over with."

... Back at the car wash, the other monsters were lined up outside the entrance of the small building, while Snoot was hesitating to step inside. "Guys, we did it, we get to throw Snoot into a car washing station," Petey commented.

"Jeez, Petey, you're awfully harsh today!" Sassy finally said, giving him a what's-up-with-you-today? look. "Did the gelatin thing bother you _**that**_ much? I mean, not that I'm against Snoot's punishment or anything, but... you eat gelatin almost everyday as it is. Heck, maybe it was a good thing he ate some of it for you, if you ask me."

"I've just been anticipating getting back at him for it," Petey shrugged. "And FYI, he also shoved me in a _**vat**_ of gelatin multiple times during my breath-holding exercises, remember? So if I seemed really giddy on the street lately, it was because of this day."

"You guys are crazy..." Snoot groaned, carefully putting his toe in the starting point of the wash only to put it right back. After a few minutes of back-and-forth, Sassy finally stepped up. "Come on, Snoot! At least you know it will only be ten minutes at the most. Then, when you get back to Dylan's house, you can de-tangle your fur all you want! I'll even help you, okay?"

Snoot grumbled under his breath, but he appreciated the understanding from Sassy. "... Fine, I'll go in now. You're right, it'll be okay, and... and... and ah'm _**tough! Real**_ tough! I can handle this no problem! Patty, start the camera!" Patty shot him a thumbs-up as he entered the car wash...

... Ten minutes later, the rest of the gang stood outside the opposite side of the building from earlier, which red 'exit' in big, red letters. Snoot emerged out a minute later, his blue, fuzzy fur a complete mess. He was completely fine, minus that and the disapproving face that he was directing straight at Petey. "Ya satisfied now, huh, Pete?"

"Yes. Yes I am," Petey nodded, laughing a little. "That'll teach you to mess with _**my**_ desserts!"

"I didn't think that fur could turn inside out like that..." Patty weakly commented, shaking her head. "That part was confusing to film." "And remember when the bristles brushed up against him and his fur _**curled up?**_ " Sassy added. "That was actually kinda cool to watch! Look, the curls are still there."

Petey flew up above Snoot's head and played with a few of them. "Hee hee! It's true!" Snoot responded by pushing Petey's head down, causing his body to return to the ground as well. "Oww..." Petey groaned, his eyes turning into swirls. Snoot grinned.

"So, do you guys wanna get something to eat?" Sassy suggested, smoothing down the new curls that covered Snoot's body. "Ooh, I have a good one!" Patty said, putting down the camera after saving the footage. "Diamond knows this really cool, fancy place downtown. Maya was talking about types of restaurants with her before, and she told me the exact address in case we ever wanted to go. Maybe we can go there and raid the kitchen!"

"Tyhr gn rys gopbs!" Roy exclaimed, clasping his hands as his tongue hung out of his mouth. (Translation: "That's a great plan!") Petey smiled. "Yeah, it is," he said. "He turned to Snoot, feeling a little guilty about earlier (though he really did feel he deserved it.) "Okay, Snoot, you can have my gelatin if you want." Snoot perked up. "Really?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, Sassy _**did**_ make a good point about my eating too much of it, so I think it's fair." "In that case, I'll steal _ **all**_ of it!" Snoot cackled.

"Hey, don't go that far!" Petey laughed alongside the others, his face softening at Snoot. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo, we have once again done it, everyone! :D The next fan fiction is on Vivziepop's "Zoophobia"! This is a webcomic and story by Vivienne Medrano (Vivziepop) about a woman named Cameron who gets transported to a world with mainly animals, which, coincidentally, she is deathly afraid of! XD If you want to read the webcomic, go to the Zoophobia website, or even Google Vivziepop's art!

However, in my fan fiction, I won't be focusing on Cameron. I'll be focusing on a different character in the story named Jay Jay! If you saw the "Die Young Animation" video by Vivziepop, you know that the main character in _**that** _ video was Jay Jay, the Party Werewolf.

Even though Jay Jay has not made an appearance in the webcomic at all yet, due to the millions of views on the video, she has become one of the most popular of the Zoophobia characters, which is pretty amazing and it shows how great of a character Jay Jay can be. She has lots of different styles she goes through, too. (She dyes her fur and hair so many styles it's hard to tell if it's her or a different werewolf sometimes!)

See you guys in a week for Zoophobia! After that, it's the final GPK fanfic and the final Monster Maker fanfic! Everyone have a great day! :D

 **(Update: Expect Zoophobia to be published either tomorrow night, or Monday afternoon at the latest!) :D**

 **(Also, I'll explain everything about the next GPK story in the author's note as well!) :D**


End file.
